Eclipsed Moon
by Rebel Nerd
Summary: Eddie finds himself living pleasantly in Forks with his mother and the Cullens. Everything seems well until Alice has a disturbing vision that threatens to destroy them all. Things only become worse when Jacob Black refuses to help, and Leah Clearwater involuntarily imprint's on him.


**Eclipsed Moon**

**Book 2 of the Breaking Twilight Series**

* * *

Synopsis: Eddie finds himself living pleasantly in Forks with his mother and the Cullens. Everything seems well until Alice has a disturbing vision that threatens to destroy them all. Things only become worse when Jacob Black refuses to help, and Leah Clearwater involuntarily imprint's on him.

Hello there! Yes I'm back again. Sorry for the long overdue sequel but it's here and ready to go...technically. For those who don't know, this is a sequel to my other story Breaking Twilight which is in revision! I hope you all enjoy the little tease I like to call a prologue.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Twilight stuff, but you already knew that.

* * *

**Prologue**

The boy walked in a dizzying manner, something he had been doing a lot that weekend. The sun had set a long time ago and the street was empty except for the occasional person walking just as badly as he was. His vision was blurry and his head hurt like hell, yep he was definitely going to feel it in the morning. In his pockets were a few left over cigarettes and the fake ID he had used to get into the HotSpot nightclub a few hours ago. The laminated card portrayed him as Oliver Cooper, a twenty-one year old with a growing beard and mustache. Both were false, of course. His name was actually Ryan Fields, and the only thing he had growing on his eighteen year old face was a bit of acne—but the club security didn't need to know that.

Ryan coughed as he huddled deeper into his thin blue jacket. The autumn weather had did a 180 from the mild winds Seattle had earlier. Now he wished he had listened to his mom and brought along something thicker than a Nike track jacket. Finding it almost impossible to walk as another flood of nausea came over him, Ryan instead shuffled through his jean pockets for one of the cigarettes he had 'borrowed' from his mother's purse before leaving home. He quickly lit the cigarette with a lighter he had stashed in his other pocket and took a long drag from it.

Ryan leaned against the wall of a closed flower store as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair and took another puff. A few more people walked passed without paying him any attention. No one, that is, except for the woman with flaming red hair standing quietly in the alley across the street. Ryan simply blinked at her for a moment, not truly believing that a drop dead sexy woman was just standing in an alley a few steps across from him. But each time he turned to glance at her she standing there, dark red eyes posed directly on him.

"What the hell?" He mumbled to himself. "Is she a prostitute or something?"

But he was a bit far from that part of Seattle. The only 'shady' people on Rockwood avenue were the drunken college kids and occasional beggar or two. Ryan waited another minute to make sure she wasn't going to suddenly figure out he was really some punk teenager outside on a Sunday night but her eyes never left his direction. Figuring he'd better at least see if he could get her number Ryan stamped out what was left of the cigarette and flicked it to the ground. He huddled once again within his track jacket before finally walking across the street.

"Hey there." He greeted her coolly. "I saw you were looking at me."

The woman just stared at him with a slight smirk playing at her lips. Ryan frowned and stuffed his hands into his pockets irritably His head was still spinning and it was getting obvious that she was just going to play around with him. Maybe she was a senior at the nearby college, they were known for being stuck of bitches.

"So if you weren't looking for sex what the hell were you staring at me for?"

Ryan was a bit startled when the woman suddenly stepped up to him. Her movement was swift and quick. Had he blinked he surely wouldn't have seen her move. There was just no way in hell she could have moved that fast. Something deep and internal was urging him to haul ass down the street as fast as he could. Something about this woman wasn't right yet he was just too mesmerized to move. It felt as if his very body had temporarily shut down on it's own accord.

Her ruby lips parted slightly as her smirk broke into a grin, her pearly white teeth shining ominously in the moonlight.

"I want something much deeper than sex." She said finally and Ryan shuttered. Her voice was as cold as the winds around them and it sent a chill down his back. The woman leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I want revenge...and you're going to help me get it."

At that moment Ryan found moment in his legs again and he decided that this woman was crazy as hell. He didn't spare the woman a second glance as he quickly turned around and took off down the street.

Between his pounding headache and the dread that was slowly creeping it's way up his chest Ryan found it hard to put enough distance between him and the alley, his best hope was to find a place that was crowded enough for him to blend into. He knew there was another party two blocks over and decided to take that route. But just as soon as he made a turn around the corner a strong hand on his shoulder caught him so off guard he tripped and fell hard to the cold unforgiving ground. Ryan groaned in agony as a sharp pain shot up through the side of his back where he fell. Looking up through bleary and pain stricken eyes he found the red haired woman looking down at him.

For the first time Ryan could see her entire face and what he saw caused him to quickly throw up some of the nachos he had eaten at the club. One side of her face was beautiful and perfect, but the other side, the part she had previously hidden behind locks of red hair, was scarred and burnt. Her left eye was half closed as a dark bruise ran across her eyelid to her cheek. The skin under her chin had withered slightly causing veins to creep up all around to the point where it seemed her very jaw could fall apart. Ryan had never seen anything like it before and the very sight caused him to scoot back in fear. The woman seemed to know what he was thinking because she scowled and glared down at him.

"Now you see. Look at what they did to me!" She pointed to her injured face. "Our kind is weakened by fire, it can take years to heal. They've taken everything from me! But I shall have my revenge!"

The woman latched her hands into his track jacket and pulled him roughly from the ground until his feet were dangling in the air. "I will not stop until I hear their cries of pain. Until the one he loves is dead at my feet."

Tears began to fall freely from Ryan's face as he realized that he would never make it home. That he would never be able to apologize to his mom for stealing from her again, that he would never actually be able to legally enjoy a weekend night at the club. He knew that he was about to die.

The red haired woman roamed her blood colored eyes over him before they landed hungrily on his neck. "You'll make a good little puppet for my cause. I would tell you this won't hurt...but I'd be lying."

Before Ryan could try to free himself or even say another word the woman covered his mouth with her dirty hands before sinking her teeth deeply into his neck. His muffled screams was the last thing Ryan knew before everything around him faded to black.

* * *

**Remember to R/R!**


End file.
